I'll Never Forget You
by Ami670
Summary: "When you have the feeling that someone is watching you, what would you do? When your loved one has died, would you keep the promise that she asked for? I did… I kept my promise for Rosa. I would never forget her, my sweet Rosa." NateXRosa/KyoheiXMei one-shot. Rated T for death.


**Well, this is a WAY better remake of the story on dA that I made, and its the same name as this story. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. Its just that I have school, and my computer is kind of broken. Yeah, were going to get a new one soon.**

**This story is in Nate's POV.  
**

**PS- Mei and Kyohei's localized names are Rosa and Nate, BTW.  
**

* * *

When you have the feeling that someone is watching you, what would you do? When your loved one has died, would you keep the promise that she asked for? I did… I kept my promise for Rosa. I would never forget her, my sweet Rosa.

* * *

I still remember the day I first met her. It was in Aspertia City, I believed. We picked our Pokémon Starters: I picked Oshawott, and she picked Snivy. I would always challenge her to battle me, and she always won. It was like that because I had a disadvantage against her Snivy. Since that day, I would get revenge; some day.

There was something about her; it was that I couldn't even believe how beautiful she was. However, she did look like a younger version of her cousin: Hilda. Except that Rosa had longer hair than Hilda, and Rosa's hair was a lighter color. They were even 2 years apart.

Rosa did tell me I did look like a younger version of _my_ cousin; Hilbert. This was something that I couldn't deny. Hilbert and I looked like brothers, more than cousins. I was also thankful that Hilda and Hilbert weren't related, or dating. But, Rosa told me she liked this green haired boy.

But one day, Rosa and I met the green haired boy. He told us his name was N. Now, that was an unusual name to name a child. Maybe his parents were screwed up or something, or that maybe a nickname. But at the time I was not sure.

I remember the look on the face we saw him with. He looked like someone he used to love died, right in front of his eyes. However, he would look at Rosa. Whenever he did, it had rage and hate in his light grey eyes of his. He must of have disliked Rosa, since she did look like Rosa's cousin Hilda. But that was a theory, so I wouldn't be correct.

* * *

But one day, something horrible happened to her that I'll never forget as long as I live.

* * *

One day, I wanted to go over by her house. I realized that she is the one for me. But I really wanted to know if she did too. I also wanted to know if she liked me back.

I soon reached her house. As I reached her house, I opened the door and almost fainted. I saw Rosa on the floor, bleeding really badly. I soon saw a green hair boy right in the kitchen, staring in my direction. His eyes were full of envy. I could have sworn he had a knife in his hand. And I also swore it was N.

"N! What have you done?!" I asked frantically.

But he said only this before he left,

"This is reality Nate. Get over it. I knew you liked Rosa, and I did too. But you had to come along and ruin everything. And I never liked her cousin Hilda. Hilda ruined my chances of saving the Pokemon, and I wanted revenge. I knew there would be a new hero to take us down completely, so I took strike. Ta ta. Enjoy your nightmares."

As soon as N left, I immediately ran over to Rosa. She looked so horrible. There was blood everywhere. And more blood was pooling around the poor girl.

I didn't know if she could talk, or not. But she actually said words.

"Na-a-ate." She choked out.

"Ssh. Its okay." I said, and with tears that were coming down my face.

There was nothing that I really couldn't do. I felt horrible. My love of my life, my crush, was going to die. I was too late for her. I had failed her.

I remember her last words to me,

"I love you Nate."

Her eyes soon closed in peace, very slow. As soon as her eyes were shut and her life was ending, I placed her head in my lap, while sobbing.

"I love you too Rosa."

I got up. I placed the dead girl on the floor. And then I heard the ambulance come.

* * *

I remember Rosa's funeral and death as if it was yesterday. N was defeated, again, but Hilda and Hilbert. N was soon put in jail, for life. I would never forgive that jerk. He was the one who took an innocent life from me.

If there was one thing that Rosa wanted to know about me, it would be that I truly loved her. I truly loved her. I also wanted her to know I miss her. I even missed her on how she would use to battle; I miss how she would blush if she was near me. I missed everything about her.

That's when I retired being a Pokémon trainer. But I still got the keep my Pokémon. Being a Pokémon trainer reminded me about Rosa. I just couldn't bear to be one anymore.

And one day, I will soon be with her. But I know it won't be today or tomorrow. It will be soon. I will be with her forever.

2 years later, I walked to her grave. I saw the words, _"A Kind Soul" _imprinted on her grave. I softly smiled. Then I kneed down to her grave and whispered,

"I love you."

That's when I heard the wind blow. I then turn my head around and I saw Rosa's spirit.

_"I love you too."_

I started to cry. Her sprit must have seen me go to her grave. Maybe Arceus let her spirit see me, one more time.

"I really miss you Rosa."

She slowly walked to me.

_"I miss you too. But just remember, while you still live, I will always be with you. I will never leave your side. Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never forget me. For as long as you live."_

I smiled. This was I promise I could keep.

"I promise."

I soon saw her spirit fly away, back into the heavens. And to this day, I kept her promise.


End file.
